Les fées
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: Una pelea con el francés se va de manos y el pequeño Arthur se recluye en los baños, lugar en el que sus únicas amigas intentan consolarlo. Ésto ocurre, hasta que una voz intrusa se cola entre las demás.


Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Minutos atrás había corrido tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron, cuidando de no tropezar en el intento, pues de lo contrario se hubiera sentido aún más avergonzado. Ahora enterraba su húmedo rostro en sus rodillas mientras cerraba fuertemente sus manos hasta formar puños. No sabía cómo volver afuera y jugar en el parque pretendiendo que nada había ocurrido, pues sus ojos ya estaban demasiado rojos y las lágrimas le habían empapado.

Afuera del baño, a una distancia considerable, Francis arrastraba los pies mientras revolvía los dedos de sus manos con nerviosismo. ¿Qué tan triste estaría el otro como para haber huido hacia los baños súbitamente? Su intención no había sido herirle de manera semejante, no pretendía que la pelea se le fuera de las manos. La culpabilidad le pesaba y debía hacer algo para aliviarlo, sin embargo aún no se le ocurría cómo obrar. Existía la posibilidad —la más probable— de que Arthur no le creyera una palabra cuando oyera sus disculpas, o tal vez sí le creyera pero lo considerara insuficiente. Suspiró con amargura y metió la mano derecha en uno de los bolsillos de su colorido abrigo para acariciar el objeto que tanto se había empeñado en confeccionar. ¡Más valía que el niño comprendiera sus palabras y la magnitud del gesto que estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle!

Arregló sus cabellos antes de ejercer presión sobre la puerta y entrar en los baños. Notó que sólo un cubículo estaba cerrado. Avanzó hasta el lugar en donde sabía que el otro se había encerrado.

Tres hadas, habiendo sido las únicas capaces de seguirlo hasta allí, intentaban animar a Arthur, ya fuera jugando con su cabello como danzando sobre sus hombros, incluso con palabras de aliento que consistían en invitarle a volver afuera y planear una venganza. Pero el pequeño no estaba de humor como para ceder ante sus intentos, las culpaba a ellas por todo lo sucedido, estaba seguro de que Francis no se habría burlado de él si sus amigas no le hubieran hablado en público. El otro había alegado que aquellos mágicos seres no eran más que producto de su imaginación y, sin importar cuánto Arthur intentara demostrar lo contrario, los demás niños del parque se habían unido al macabro juego que tenía como objeto humillarle. Jamás se había sentido tan solo, él deseaba tener amigos humanos, pero sencillamente no era capaz de conseguirlo. Los seres mágicos eran los únicos que podían llenar ese vacío que sentía con gran dureza. _¿Por qué siempre estás tan solo, Arthur? ¿No te cansas de hablar contigo mismo? ¿Tienes algún amigo?_ Todos los niños que le habían preguntado aquello y más sabían las respuestas a la perfección, en sus rostros podía verlo, y de la misma manera sabían que a Arthur le dolía contestarlas.

—Vete, no te quiero aquí —ordenó con un llanto ahogado.

Francis se detuvo en seco al oírle.

—¡Dije que te fueras! —repitió—. Nadie te llamó.

El otro niño no sabía como responder.

—¡Ustedes también, largo, no las necesito! —terminó por gritar.

—Arthur, soy solo yo... —dijo con debilidad.

Al percatarse de la presencia de Francis, sintió su propia respiración detenerse en un instante. Creía haber estado solamente en compañía de sus amigas todo ese tiempo, desconocía cuánto llevaba allí el otro. Secó su rostro presurosamente, como si él pudiera estarle viendo en ese mismo momento. Observó a las hadas en silencio mientras éstas se acercaban a la pared, una junto a la otra, escuchando con atención.

—Lárgate —dijo con desdén, esperando que comprendiera la suerte que tenía de que Arthur aún le dirigiera la palabra.

—Lo siento —murmuró con sinceridad clara en la voz—. Lamento haberte lastimado, no me porté bien. No volveré a hacerlo...

Arthur cerró los ojos con furia. Sin importar lo que dijera, jamás le perdonaría.

—Puedes insultarme. ¡Insúltame todo lo que quieras! —Continuó desde afuera—. Incluso te dejaré golpearme —insistió, procurando ahorrase decir "pero no en el rostro".

No hubo respuesta desde dentro del cubículo. Francis dio media vuelta, se sentó en el suelo —no sin antes asegurarse de que estuviera seco— y recargó su espalda contra la puerta. Por unos segundos se sintió incómodo, pensando que Arthur estaba disconforme con la decisión de hacerle compañía en el baño.

—Si alguien... —comenzó a decir, la incertidumbre palpable en su tono.

Arthur puso atención a las palabras del otro.

—Si alguien vuelve a molestarte de esa manera se las verá conmigo —declaró con fingida valentía.

Un leve silencio tuvo lugar tras terminar de hablar. Luego se oyó un sonido sofocado. Finalmente se hicieron oír una cuantas risotadas que sin pudor alguno vinieron desde dentro del baño. Francis, inseguro de cómo reaccionar, intuyó que había hecho algo bien. Pronto sonrió y giró levemente el rostro en dirección a la puerta.

—Hablo en serio, si alguno intenta algo, yo me ocuparé de burlarme de ellos —exclamó confiado, pero fue recibido por una carcajada aún más sonora.

—¡Creí que al menos ibas a golpearlos! — Arthur trató de tomar aire para hablar de manera comprensible, pero una risa se apoderó del él nuevamente.

—¡Golpearlos! —Francis soltó con sorpresa mientras su mirada se dirigía instintivamente hacia sus dos manos. Complacido, oyó cómo el niño dejaba escapar un suspiro y retomaba su respiración normal. Hundió sus dedos en el mismo bolsillo de antes.

—Arthur... Te traje algo.

Esperó, pero no recibió respuesta.

—¿Me abres para que pueda dártelo?

Unos instantes después una mano se asomaba por el espacio que había entre la puerta del cubículo y el suelo.

—Puedes entregármelo por aquí.

—Es muy grande, no cabe por allí —mintió Francis.

—Entonces pásamelo por arriba.

Tras pensarlo unos segundos, concluyó:

—Bien, no es tan grande. En realidad, no es para nada grande, pero quería colocártelo yo mismo.

—¡Mejor no me des nada! —Dijo, tras retirar la mano.

—¡No, no, espera! Te lo daré y ya.

La mano reapareció y esta vez un objeto —que Arthur no pudo reconocer por la textura— fue colocado en su pequeña palma. Al llevarlo dentro del espacio en el que se ocultaba pudo verlo con detenimiento y una expresión atónita adornó su rostro.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero ésto? —Preguntó con fingida molestia.

—Representa mis disculpas, es símbolo de mi sincero arrepentimiento —explicó, un tanto decepcionado ante la falta de agradecimiento por parte del otro—. Sabes que me costó mucho hacerlo.

—Eso no significa que me guste. Los detalles son toscos.

Arthur examinó el pequeño prendedor hecho a mano. Unas pequeñas figuras bordadas lo adornaban, mas —como bien había dicho— los detalles eran bastante toscos. Sin notarlo, una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Deberías aprender cómo se hace realmente —dijo mientras se ponía de pie—. Si me sobra tiempo tal vez te enseñe. Pero solo para que no cometas estos errores nuevamente.

A su vez, Francis se paró y giró cuando notó que la puerta se abría.

—Pero debes prometer no pincharte los dedos.

—Eso no pasará, yo cuido mis dedos.

—Igual no te ilusiones, dije que tal vez lo haga —insistió.

El otro sonrió tontamente de todas formas, porque él sabía que ese "tal vez" no era más que una fachada. Repentinamente, Arthur apartó la mirada y esperó unos instantes antes de decir:

—Colócalo tú. Es que está tan mal hecho que ni entiendo cómo funciona —se excusó mientras extendía el objeto con timidez.

Reservándose cualquier tipo de comentario, Francis tomó el prendedor y lo sujetó con suma delicadeza a la remera del niño, justo sobre su pecho.

—Te queda bonito —le alagó.

—¡Bah! Solo lo dices por que tú lo hiciste. Mejor ya nos vamos —ordenó el pequeño con un leve rubor apoderándose de sus mejillas.

—Claro, pero, oye... ¿Cómo es que sabías que yo había entrado al baño? Traté de no hacer ningún ruido.

La pregunta tomó a Arthur desprevenido. Recordó las disculpas que le había ofrecido antes y decidió confiar en él.

—Es que en realidad no estaba hablando contigo —confesó suavemente. El otro se tensó, esperando a que continuara.

—¿Entonces...?

—Quería que las hadas se largaran. ¡Todo lo que hicieron fue traerme problemas! —Soltó con frustración.

—Pero, ¿ahora estás enojado con ellas?

—Te dije que quería que se largaran, ¿no?

—¡No deberías estarlo, ellas no tienen la culpa! Fui yo el que causó el problema, así que también les pido disculpas a las hadas...

Arthur buscó con la vista el cubículo en el que se encontraba antes y vio a las mencionadas asomarse por la puerta.

—Sí... Yo también lo siento —dijo a las pequeñas criaturas. Francis sonrió e intentó buscar el mismo lugar al que el otro miraba. Preguntó:

—¿Dónde están?

—Allí —señaló con el dedo índice—, ¿puedes verlas, Francis?

Éste entrecerró los ojos, tratando de enfocar la vista en el espació luminoso que le indicaba.

—¿Puedes verlas? —Repitió con mayor ímpetu.

Francis sonrió.


End file.
